One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 6
"What?" How could some lowly pirate who wasn't even famous be able to break those iron bars? Especially with ease? Yet this scum was able to do it. Well, all Braxton knew was that this guy was tough. Maybe he could stand against a few of his tennis balls. "I am Lieutenant Braxton of the Yatara branch. Who are you?" "I am captain Beta of the Beta pirates." This was interesting, what did he mean by 'Beta pirates'? Wasn't Reck the captain? Maybe Braxton should poke around a little more. "Isn't Reck the captain of the Reck pirates?" "Hah! You mean my first mate? He was just a decoy, but now I decided the future pirate king should be known. I will let you live so you can tell people." So, this guy must have decided to become famous so people knew who he was by killing Brog. It would certainly make him known even in the grand line. This could be fun. - Their was a huge problem for Beta. He was the 4th strongest person in a building with over 2,000 people. The 3rd person was in the room, and their was quite a difference between the two. Braxton grabbed his bag that he was holding on his shoulder, and grabbed a tennis ball. He threw it in the air, and used his Racket to smack the ball to Beta's face. The ball missed, on purpose, and created a huge dent on the iron wall. Beta looked at it, and got scared. He looked back at Braxton, and did what any sane human being would do. "WAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. The scream shocked even Braxton, and Beta ran away. Braxton looked past the door, and saw Beta running down the halls. Braxton just smiled to himself, and said. "Prey. It's the best when they think they can run." Braxton grabbed another ball, and threw it in the air. With his racket, he smacked the ball with full force. - "What do you mean?" Reck was beat up. He had multiple scars on his face. A black eye. The lower part of his body was far worst. Yet, despite this, he was smiling. He knew that Beta would save him. Reck was somewhat crazed at the moment, and tried his best to believe in the best. "What I said... Was that I am the first mate. Captain Beta is far stronger then me." He only smiled, and knew that if Brog fought Beta, it would show. "Who is he?" "A huge black man." "Oh, that guy. I sliced him. Braxton is guarding him and 5 other guys. It's said they were the biggest fighters along with you. So, he is the captain. I'm going to have to torture him now." Reck looked at Brog, and just laughed. After laughing, he fainted from all the energy he used. - Brog and The warrant officer looked at each other. The room they were in was small, and just cold iron. Across the table, was the unconscious first mate. The warrant officer decided to confirm this. He used his den den mushi to check what Reck said was true. He waited for five seconds, until he got the call from Braxton. "Hey, how can I help." "We think one of the men you are guarding is the true captain." "Oh, you mean Captain Beta?" "How do you know?" "Oh. He's escaping." Brog got up from his seat, and only growled. "Where are you?!" "Level 31-A." Brog looked at the warrant officer and asked "What level are we in?" "Level 18-B." Brog smacked the table. The complex was easily 1 mile long, and was 1 mile tall. It would take even Brog 10-15 minutes to get to level 31-A, and that pirate might be here at this level by the time he gets there. His warrant officer decided to console him. "Braxton will be able to handle someone of that level sir." "I know. I wanted to torture him myself." - Zozo looked at the unhurt Tack, and saw the girl with the long sword, that was pointed at his throat. "Get your damn dirty hand off him you dirty ape." Zozo did just that. He knew that fighting them was out of the question. Maybe he should try something. "Want to eat!" The girl just said "No." The boy said "Yes!" What did Zozo get himself into? Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc